


Those Little Things.

by Adura



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adura/pseuds/Adura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. More specifically, this story revolves around the incident with Harry and Draco in the bathroom. What if i things had been different? What if, instead of dueling, the two had talked? I'm horrible at summaries, so lets just say that one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Sentences in _italics_ are taken directly from the book!
> 
> Also, I do not own HP. J.K. Rowling does.

Harry was walking in the hallway, needing the privacy to sort through his thoughts. He was struggling, desperately trying to think of reasons _not _to go out with Ginny. He wanted to; mostly. Ginny was a great girl; funny, smart, brave, and pretty. Still, there was a part of Harry that said _no _to dating Ginny, though he had no idea why. He had already made up his mind; he would ask Ron for permission first, and then –pretending that Ron agreed- he would ask Ginny out.

Pleased with his thoughts, Harry took out the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered, a look of a satisfaction on his face as the map began to unfold itself. He idly looked through the map, looking for particular Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy.

He had been suspicious of Malfoy since the beginning of the year; starting with the necklace that Katie had intercepted, to the frequent disappearances. He had thrown himself into finding out where Malfoy had gone, but to no avail. Ron and Hermione tried to talk him out of, telling him he had become _obsessed. _Harry snorted at the thought. He was _not _obsessed. He just wanted to find out what the blonde git was up to.

After weeks of not finding anything, Harry and ended up setting Kreacher and Dobby up to follow Draco wherever he went. When they came back, they had interesting news indeed. Apparently, Malfoy had spent much time in the Room of Requirement, doing who knew what. Harry was determined to get into the Room, doing everything he could. Ron and Hermione pleaded with him, reasoned with him, and then ignored him.

Harry couldn't blame them; he been putting so much time and effort into finding Malfoy, that he had neglected his friends.

His guilt had been pushed to the back of his head.

Harry had almost given up on finding Malfoy on the map, when he saw his name pop up in the strangest place. Malfoy was in the boy's bathroom with Moaning Myrtle of all people. Curious, Harry turned around, heading down to the bathroom.

He arrived after a minute or so, staying in the shadows of the room. He slowly peeked around the corner of the entrance, and almost fell to the floor in shock.

Draco was standing in front of one of the sinks, his knuckles white from gripping the sides so tightly. He was shaking, his hair in a disarray, and shirt loose and unbuttoned, as if he had tried to pull it off. Moaning Myrtle was off to his left side, floating in the air.

_"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't ... tell me what's wrong ... I can help you …."_

Malfoy's head was hanging limp above the sink, bowed down.

_No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it ... I can't ... it won't work ... and unless I do it soon ... he says he'll kill me ..."_

Harry could only watch, his mouth open in disgust, horror, pity and glee. And then more pity and a swarm of guilt. Before Harry could stop himself, he felt himself propelled to his feet.

Malfoy was still bent over the sink, tears quietly pouring down his face. But Moaning Myrtle had noticed his presence and shot up, giving him a suspicious look.

_Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry starting at him over his shoulder. Malfoy wheeled round, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him._

Harry ducked as Malfoy shot yet another curse at him, and rolled back onto his feet as fast as he could. Harry sent the stinging hex at Malfoy but-

_Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another -__  
__"No! No! Stop it!"_

Harry froze unintentionally, wand still pointed at Malfoy. The latter took his chance, shooting a Tripping Hex at Harry.

Harry fell to the ground, the breath knocked out of him. He was just dimly aware when Malfoy shot a body bind at him, rendering him useless.

"Now, _Potter,_ mind telling me why you keep on following me around?" He hissed.

Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes, and he could see the hate and anger in them. It was quite a scary sight, except that Harry was so close that he could see the other emotions swimming in Malfoy's eyes. He stared at them for a few seconds, seeing the fear, guilt, uncertainty and…yearning. That threw Harry off. What also made it hard to be scared by Malfoy was the fact that there were tears still etched on his face.

He looked like an angel.

His skin was pale and smooth, his hair white and oh so soft. Seeing it in a disarray, Harry just wanted to run his hands through it, and feel it on his skin. But what attracted Harry the most was Malfoy's eyes. Oh, those eyes. They were a brilliant light grey, and seemed to pierce right into Harry's heart. Though Malfoy was good at keeping his face cold and nonplussed, his eyes always gave him away.

_Oh, bugger, _Harry thought, _This is not the time to be thinking of this. _Harry knew now that Ron and Hermione were right. He _had _become obsessed with Malfoy. But not in the way they though. Ron and Hermione believed he was obsessed with the idea of hunting Malfoy down and killing him. Harry knew that he was obsessed with Malfoy in a completely different way. The way he carried himself was just too hard to ignore. He practically exuded sexiness!

And those lips; those pale pink lips, full and open. They were just begging to be kissed. Oh, why did Draco have to- _Draco? No! This is Malfoy. The blonde git who you have been rivals with for the last six years! _

"Well, Potter?"

"Well," Harry said, stalling for time, "I was, I was coming here to take a piss." He finished lamely.

Malfoy snorted, "What kind of excuse is that? I mean, would you really have to stand there for five minutes before coming in? Probably taking a video of me weren't you. Probably got a kick out of seeing me cry, uh?" Malfoy said bitterly.

"What? No, no I would neve-I-I-" Harry trailed off, grabbing for Malfoy's arm, before realizing he couldn't move his arm. Malfoy seemed to notice also, and waved his wand at Harry, letting him out of the bind. Harry slowly rubbed his arms, feeling the blood rush through them.

A silence fell upon the two, with the only noise being Myrtle's humming as she floated around the two boys.

"About….what I heard…" Harry started.

"It's none of your business," Malfoy said sharply.

"What won't work Malfoy? Who'll kill you?" Harry pressed on.

"I told you it's none of your bloody business!" Malfoy exploded, jumping up. "Why do you always have to meddle in everyone's affairs, _Potter." _He paced back and forth in front of Harry, pulling at his shirt.

Harry stood up, blocking Malfoy's path. "I just want to help you, Malfoy. I can give your protection! I-I-" Harry cut off, running his hands through his hair. He didn't know _why _he was trying to help Malfoy, when he had just wanted to kill him a few days ago.

Malfoy snorted, slowly shaking his head, "Honestly, has it ever occurred to you that not everyone may _want _your help, Potter? Not everyone wants to be saved by the Boy-Who-Lived! You don't have to try and save everyone! Can you not bear not saving one person? Can't tarnish your golden record, can you? You revel in all this fame! You-"

Harry suddenly stalked up to Malfoy, grabbing his chin roughly, and pulling it towards him. "Do you think I enjoy all this fame?" He hissed, staring into Malfoy's eyes.

Malfoy froze when Harry's hands cupped his chin. He was mesmerized by those brilliant green eyes, burning with emotions. It was at that moment that Malfoy realized he might just be in love with Harry Potter; The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Gorgeous.

**A/N: **How do you like it? REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	2. Secrets are hard to keep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though neither of them was aware of it, there was a growing aura spreading around them. Strands of pale pink ribbon floated around the two, curling around them in a protective shield. The magic surrounding them pulsed, and a sweet trilling sound filled the air.

Draco froze when Harry's hands cupped his chin. He was mesmerized by those brilliant green eyes, burning with emotions. It was at that moment that Draco realized he might just be in love with Harry Potter; The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Gorgeous.

Harry continued on with his tirade, oblivious to Malfoy's feelings, "I'm only going to say this once, Malfoy. I _hate _the fame that I get. I absolutely loath it. Do you think I enjoy all the attention I get? The pity? The awe? The…worship? I hate it!" Harry, let go of Malfoy's chin. He jumped up, pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair.

"Do you know _why I_ have all this fame? Because Voldemort KILLED MY PARENTS! Oh, stop flinching at the name, Malfoy. I wouldn't have any of this fame if my parents were still alive, and I wish they were. I would trade ALL this fame, and everything else I have for that matter, to have my parents back." His voice cracked for a second, and he cleared his throat.

"And, I've _killed _so many people," Harry whispered, "All these people are dying because of me! Every day, Voldemort- I told you to stop flinching- kills more and more people, and I'm stuck here at school. I can't do ANTYHING to help! And yet, people still worship me, and treat me like a hero. I don't _deserve _any of the attention, and I hate it. I'm a horrible hero. All these people have _died _thinking that I would save them. If it wasn't for me, Sirius wouldn't be dead," he ended bitterly.

Draco wanted to stand and hug Harry so badly, but he couldn't bring himself to. Who knew what Harry would do to him? Instead, he clapped his hands together to keep himself from smothering Harry. He waited, letting Harry take all the time he needed to calm down.

After a few more minutes, Harry finally stopped pacing, and fell to the ground. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this, Malfoy," he said, "God; I can't believe I'm just spilling my secrets to you." He looked at Draco, his eyes brimming with tears.

This time, Draco couldn't help himself. He found himself sliding over to Harry, and wrapping his arms around him. Harry stiffened at first, reeling in shock. Malfoy was _hugging _him; comforting him. But then, he allowed himself to relax into the embrace. Because, _oh, _it felt so nice. Who knew Malfoy could feel so warm and comfortable? He let out a contented sigh, snuggling his head into Malfoy's neck without realizing what he was doing.

Draco's heart leaped with joy, when he felt Harry _nuzzling _his neck. It was more than he could hope for. He took the moment to take in Harry's _magnificent _scent. He didn't know _what _it was, but his scent sent his brain into overdrive.

Though neither of them was aware of it, there was a growing aura spreading around them. Strands of pale pink ribbon floated around the two, curling around them in a protective shield. The magic surrounding them pulsed, and a sweet trilling sound filled the air. And yet, Harry and Draco were completely oblivious to it. Moaning Myrtle saw it though, and she was mesmerized by the sight. She knew it was time to go to Dumbledore, but she stayed for just a bit longer to watch.

The aura continued to pulse, and it was then that Draco realized he was uncomfortably aroused, and he squeaked. _Please don't let Harry feel my erection, _he prayed randomly. _Wait- did I just call him _Harry? He shrugged, intent on losing his arousal. He thought of Hagrid in a Speedo, of Snape having sex- it wasn't long before his arousal was gone, and Draco sighed in relief.

It was at the moment that the two boys realized Moaning Myrtle was still in the room with them.

"Ooh, this must be the _sweetest _thing I have ever seen!" She squealed, doing somersaults in the air. "Who would ever imagine seeing Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy _embracing? _" She gave a wistful, dreamy smile. "I am _definitely _going to remember this moment, boys." She giggled. There was more to it, but it wasn't something _she _could tell them.

Harry and Draco jumped away from each other, as if they had been shocked. The aura disappeared right as they separated, bursting into small sparks. Once again, neither of the two noticed, as they were both flushed such a deep red that they both resembled tomatoes. They both crossed their arms, refusing to look at each other.

Draco turned to Myrtle, pointing his wand at her, "You better not tell anyone about what you saw."

Myrtle giggled, 'And what would you do if I did, _Draco?_"

Draco gave her a smirk, "I'll tell Dumbledore about your nightly trips to the boys shower rooms."

Myrtle opened her mouth, and then closed it, not finding anything to say. "Fine," She muttered, disappearing out of the room.

"S-She watched us _shower?" _Harry asked, horrified.

"You never noticed, Potter?" Draco sneered.

Harry huffed, changing the subject, "Let's pretend none of this every happened," he said stiffly.

"I agree," Draco said, walking towards Harry. He leaned his head in, until their foreheads were touching. He slightly ghosted his lips over Harry's, only close enough to feel a slight brush. He heard Harry gulp in surprise, and took his cue to back off. He watched Harry look for something to say, but not finding anything remotely appropriate. Instead, he cleared his throat and walked out of the bathroom, adjusting his robes slightly as he did.

Draco smirked at the gesture. _Mission accomplished, _he thought, following Harry out of the bathroom.

Harry's mind was reeling. _Malfoy had kissed him._ He couldn't get that thought to go through his head completely. It felt like the thought shot through his brain, then canceled out halfway through. He was also painfully aware of the impressive arousal he had gotten just from that little brush, and it took him too long to get it to go away.

Immersed in his thoughts, Harry did not see the tall, shrouded figure waiting with his arms crossed in front of him. A few feet later, Harry ran head on into Professor Snape, who grunted in the effort to stay upright.

"Potter," he spat out, pushing him away. "Wandering out in the hallways after dark, again?" He paused for a sneer, "Twenty points from Gryffindor. And I'll take out ten more each time I find you out here again."

Harry flushed again, this time out of anger. He walked around Snape, glaring at him. "Sorry, _Professor," _he mumbled, heading towards the dormitories. He quickened his pace, determined to get to bed and forget about everything that just happened. He wished that he could just _Obliviate _himself, but of course, that wouldn't work.

After what had felt like hours, stomping through dark empty hallways, Harry arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Oddsbodikins," he said to the portrait. Nothing happened; the Fat Lady went on sleeping, softly snoring. Harry cleared his throat, attracting her attention. She yawned, stretching, and then gave Harry a glare.

"What are you doing out so late?" She muttered, fixing her dress, "You know, if you were anyone else, I would-"

"Oddsbodikins!" Harry repeated loudly, making the Fat Lady jump. Merlin, even the Fat Lady worshipped him and his fame! Harry snorted bitterly.

"Someone's crabby, aren't they," she muttered, swinging open.

"Thank you," Harry said politely as he could, breezing through the tunnel and into the Gryffindor common room.

As he guessed, there was no one in the common room. It was completely quiet and dark, except for the fire slowly burning away in the far left wall. The fire was set to die away as the last person in the house went to sleep, and it was exactly what happened as Harry made his way up the stairs to the dormitories.

Harry pushed open the door to the sixth year boys' dormitories as quietly as he could, but he winced as it creaked every centimeter it opened. Luckily for him, everyone in his dorm could sleep through an earthquake, especially Ron who-

"Harry! Where have you been?" Came a worried hiss as Harry opened the curtains to his bed.

Harry jumped at the sound, slowly turning around. He gave a small smile at the face that loomed out of the dark.

Ron Weasley eyed him suspiciously as he scratched his bright orange hair. Harry took the moment to take out his wand, casting a soft _Lumos _that brightened the area around him and Ron.

"Sorry Ron. I…I just had a lot going on and I wanted some privacy. I guess I lost track of time. Actually Ron, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's about your sis-" Harry stopped talking, when he realized that Ron had drifted back off to sleep as soon as he had heard Harry was all right. He smiled fondly at his best friend, gently closing the curtains around him.

He put his wand out with a quiet _Nox, _and changed into his pyjamas. He jumped into his bed, setting his glasses on the desk beside him. He turned on his side, thinking of everything that had happened that night. He didn't know _what _it was, but he was feeling something for Malfoy that was not contempt, disgust, or hatred. It made him uncomfortable.

The thought that made Harry feel even more uncomfortable was how relieved he was to not have a conversation with Ron about his sister. It had taken an encounter with Draco Malfoy for Harry to realize his feelings for Ginny were not love. Harry thought of Ginny as a sister, and it pained him to think of how much Ginny adored him in a romantic way. But he would deal with it later.

Content with his thoughts, Harry drifted off to sleep, images of a certain blonde on his mind.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy had gone the opposite way of Harry on his way back to the dorms. A smile slowly formed on his face as he relieved the moments from the bathroom. But this was no ordinary Malfoy smile; it was a small of pure happiness and delight. Malfoy loved the fact that he could make Harry blush and stammer with just once touch, and make him aroused with just a brush of his lips.

He knew, now, that his feelings for Harry Potter had always been love, not hate. He had resorted to hated him because he was hurt by the rejection in their first year. He had never been able to get it around his head that Harry had chosen a _Weasley _over him! That was what made Malfoy despise all Weasleys for good. And the fact that his father had taught him to hate all Weasleys.

_They're all a bunch of blood traitors; no better than mudbloods, _his father had told him. Draco could remember how he had eaten up his father's words with eager eyes, happy to do anything to make his father proud.

Thinking of his father suddenly brought reality crashing upon Draco's shoulders. He sagged suddenly, his mind suddenly riddled with despair. He could never be in a relationship with Harry Potter. How could he even think it? It was unthinkable and a sin to his father and the Dark Lord. Thinking of the Dark Lord made Draco even more bitter and depressed, and it was relief when he arrived at the door to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Purebloods rule," he muttered to the wall, snorting as he said it. The password had to be the most ridiculous and simple password he had ever heard! He shook his head as he stepped into the common room. He was ready to go up to dorm and get to sleep, but an unwelcome visitor was waiting for him.

"Draky!" Pansy Parkinson squealed, running up to him, "Where have you been, Draky? I've been waiting here for _hours._" She attempted to hug him, but Draco recoiled at the touch.

"I was just out going for a stroll," he drawled, trying to act cool and unaffected. He slipped out of her embrace with ease, putting a sneer on his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to bed."

"But, Draky…" Pansy pleaded, pouting. It was a smile that was very unattractive on her pug-like face.

"Let it go, Pansy," Draco repeated, his voice ice cold.

Pansy eventually let go, a pout still lingering on her face. Draco pushed his way past her, and almost sprinted to his dorms. He slammed the door open, doubting that he would wake anyone up. Everyone in his dorm slept like a bear in hibernation, never awakened by anything.

Draco barely made it to his bed before he collapsed on it, tears threatening to come back up to the surface. He almost tore off his robes in his hurry, not even bothering to change into his pyjamas. He dived under the covers with just his boxers on, his mind reeling. He didn't _want _any of he had; he wanted a normal life. He quickly cast a silencing charm around his bed, letting the tears stream down his face as he relieved the events of that life-changing night.

_The Dark Lord had been living at their house. He was in a horrible mood. He was angry at Lucius for failing in all his tasks, especially his mission at the Department of Mysteries. He had been foiled by Harry Potter, a mere child. Voldemort had made Lucius pay for it, putting him under the _ _Cruciatus_ _. He made Draco watch, to prove what happened to his followers that were disobedient._

_Though Draco did not voice it, he did feel anything watching his father being tortured. He had lost respect for his father, watching him grovel at the Dark Lord's feet the past few years when he had been back. When Voldemort had been gone, his father had gone into hiding, timid as a mouse. Draco hated how much of a hypocrite his father was and how he tried to shape him into something he wasn't. He hated his father for ruining his chance at a friendship with Potter. He had no real friends, unless you counted Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, or even Pansy. They were his friends, but only out of respect. They weren't friends he could confide all his secrets to; ones he could laugh about the smallest things with._

_Well, that wasn't entirely true. Zabini was a true friend to him. Draco had spilled some of his secrets to Zabini, and he hadn't told a soul. Of course, both of them knew that Zabini wanted more than a friendship; he wanted to be Draco's lover. But that wasn't something Draco wanted, and their friendship had been strained. _

_Anyways, after his father had been tortured, Voldemort had forced a task upon Draco. "Young Draco Malfoy," he had hissed, "You have much to prove to me. Your parents have proved to be a disgrace, and it is up to you to earn that respect back." Draco knew that Voldemort meant: Do this task, or kill yourself and your parents. Not wanting that to happen, Draco had nodded his head, bowing down to Voldemort, kissing the hem of his robes. "Yes, my Lord," he breathed, trying to keep the disgust off his face._

_Voldemort, too gleeful at Draco's willingness, had missed the show of disgust. "Good, good, very good," he murmured. "Now, the task I have for you is to build something that will allow my Death Eaters into Hogwarts," he said, staring down at Draco, "I want this done by the end of the year. Or, you will face the consequences." He paused, as if he was done, then a horrible smirk appeared upon his face, "Let's just say that this will be a little taste of what will happen," he said, pointing his wand so fast at Narcissa Malfoy that Draco had no time to say a word._

_He used a nonverbal spell that shot a quivering blue streak at Draco's mother. When the spell hit her, she opened her mouth in a silent shriek, her body wracking with pain. Voldemort cackled at the sight and Draco could barely keep from launching himself at Voldemort. The only thing that stopped him was his father's hand tightly gripped on his wand arm._

_Draco had no idea what spell Voldemort had used, but only knew that it was very deadly. There was a slight stream of blood falling from the corner of his mother's mouth, and she was barely conscience. Voldemort slowly let the curse dissipate after a few more minutes, but Narcissa's body kept on thrashing. Draco could barely contain a sob at the sight. His mother was his life; she was what kept him sane, and kept him going in life. _

_Sure, she still had the same pureblood principals as her husband, but she also encouraged to Draco to have fun while he could. She was his savior whenever father beat him for his mistakes; she taught him how to defend himself, and how to keep a cool and collected demeanor. It was torture to see his mother in pain. Draco knew that he had to complete Voldemort's task for him; if he didn't, his mother would die. He didn't care if he died himself, but he did _not _want his mothering suffering is consequences. _

Draco's tears slowly faded away as the night wore on, and there was a slight pang in his heart. He wished that there was someone he could talk to, to share his secrets with. But there wasn't, and he couldn't change that fact. He had already made his decision.

He slowly slid into a fitful sleep, thinking of a certain black-haired boy.

Meanwhile, as the boys had been falling to sleep, Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting in his office. He was situated in his desk, a group of teachers sitting around him. The group included Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, and even Remus Lupin was present, the latter much to Snape's disdain. Moaning Myrtle was also present, floating anxiously beside Dumbledore.

"Good evening, everyone," Dumbledore said quietly, "Sorry to disturb you at such a late time, and so suddenly. But we have an urgent matter on our hands, and we must deal with it now." He stopped, looking over at Myrtle. "Tell us what you saw, Myrtle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's cheesy that the two fall asleep thinking of each other! But there's something HUGE planned! I got a whole new idea for the story writing this chapter, and I am E-X-C-I-T-E-D! Stay tuned (:


End file.
